


Patience

by 14Doctors



Series: Fallen Children [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Doctors/pseuds/14Doctors
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.Between Chara and Frisk, there were six others to fall into the underground. This is the First.





	1. Home

“Nana, why is everyone so scared of the mountain?” Penelope asked, looking curiously at her nana. Her nana smiled and tapped her knee. Penelope carefully climbed up. She sat quietly, prosthetic legs swinging gently. When nothing happened she waited, hands fidgeting with the hem of her pale blue nightgown, as her grandmother stared blankly out the window towards the mountain. Eventually, her nana spoke. Her voice was quiet and sad.   
“It’s an old legend of monsters and magic, many have forgotten but the fear remains.” Penelope felt her eyes widen with every word.   
“Really, what does it say?” her nana’s eyes lost focus as she remembered.  
“Long ago, humans sealed the monsters of the world underground, in that very mountain with a powerful spell. Since then no one likes to go near it, for fear of the monsters getting them.” Penelope looked over at the mountain, trying to imagine the monsters, would they be large and scary or small and cuddly like her toys? She looked back at her nana.  
“Do you think the monsters are still under there nana?” Her nana chuckled and looked away from the mountain.   
“Of course not child, monsters don’t exist outside of fairy tales and legends, now off to bed, you have an appointment in the morning.” Penelope pouted and hopped onto the floor. Her nana pulled herself up after her, bones creaking and popping.

She didn’t say anything as her nana tucked her in, prosthetics still on. She stayed still, making as little noise as possible until she heard snoring coming from the other bedroom. Once the snoring began she threw the covers off with a smile and got to work. She grabbed her red ribbon out of the draw and tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail before searching through her toy box. Near the bottom was a toy knife from her cooking set, pulling it out she grinned and headed to the door.

She slowly opened her door so it wouldn’t squeak and stepped into the hallway. She couldn’t see much in the dark but she knew her way around. Keeping one hand on the wall she walked through the house.

Opening the front door was easy, pulling it close without slamming it was harder but she managed. It was brighter outside, colder too. She shivered slightly, tightened her grip on her knife and began walking towards the mountain. 


	2. Mount Ebott

The mountain wasn’t far from her house, a few minutes walk at most. She stood at the bottom of the mountain, staring up at the top. It wasn’t a tall mountain so she didn’t have to look too far up. With a firm nod, she began to climb.

Up and up she went, occasionally dropping onto all fours and scrambling. Halfway up she began to feel drops of rain falling faster and faster. She kept climbing, keeping an eye out for some kind of shelter. As the rain got heavier, the ground got muddier. She slipped, catching herself on the branch of a small tree. Arms wrapped around the trunk she stopped and waited, should she continue or go back. She was too high to go back so she continued on. A few more minutes and a few more slips she reached a cave. She ran for it, as fast as she could in the slippery mud slowing down only once she had fully entered.   
The cave wasn’t warm but it was large and dry. She sat, back up against the wall, breathing heavily. She stayed sitting until her breathing slowed. She pushed herself up and looked over to the back of the cave. There, near the back was a hole. She walked over slowly and peered down. The hole was a perfect circle making it look like someone had made it on purpose. She could just make out a spot of yellow at the bottom. She stepped closer, trying to get a better look. As she stepped she lost her balance. Arms flail wildly and she fell, flipping forward slightly. Down and down, eye closed tightly until she crashed.


	3. The Ruins

Penelope laid there, eyes still shut tight and waited. When nothing happened she opened her eyes. She could see the roof of the cave through the hole she fell. With a wince, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. It was dark, the only part of the small room that was lit up was spot she was in. Beneath her was a bed of yellow flowers, they were pretty. With a smile, she picked one and tucked it behind her ear. 

She stood up and fell straight back down. Her arms throbbed in pain as she pushed herself to her knees. She could see bruises starting to appear on the lower halves. She rolled over onto her back and sat up again. The fall had damaged one of her prosthetics. If she tried she could probably crawl but then people wouldn’t know where to find her. With a sigh, she laid back down and closed her eyes again.

She didn’t know how long she’d laid there for when she felt someone pick her up. She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped. Carrying her was a large, white, fluffy monster. They didn’t seem to notice she had woken up. She stayed still and watched them. They looked sad, staring straight ahead. They were holding her very gently, they reminded her of her mum when she used to carry her around. 

The rest of the building was brighter and purple. Purple walls, purple floors and full of puzzles. The monster seemed to know the answers to all of them as they walked through. The walk was pretty long, slowly she fell asleep.

She woke up in the dark on something soft. She could just make out the outline of the room. It looked like a kids bedroom, a lot like her own. Unable to move she waited in the dark. Before long she heard raised voices coming from outside the room. One probably belonged to the monster who carried her but she had no idea who the others belonged to. The voices died down but the door didn’t open. With a sigh, she laid back down and waited.


	4. End

Minutes past before the door opened. She pushed herself up onto her elbows. At first, she thought it was the monster who had brought her but quickly saw it wasn’t. They were taller than the first monster and looked like they were wearing armour. They stopped the moment they saw she was up. They looked sad but determined walking closer. She shuffled back until her back hit the back of the bed. The monster kept walking forward, head bowed. She froze, eyes wide in fear as the monster dew closer. 

The monster stopped and for a moment there was nothing then she heard a noise. A blue heart pulled itself out of her chest and appeared in a box in front of her. She poke it, and squirmed, it felt like she’d been poked. She heard an odd choking noise and looked up. The monster had his head in his hands. Shortly after she looked up, the monster's hand dropped but their head stayed down. 

Fireballs appeared at the top and bottom of the box, Penelope moved to dodge them but the heart didn’t move. Penelope screamed, all she could feel was burning and pain then...nothing.


End file.
